


Save Him from Himself

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot prompt. Sam had little control or care to have it while soulless. He knows he needs help & seeks it out in a very unusual way. When Dean catches up & sees what Sam’s done he’s less than thrilled but finds he can no longer deny what’s been between them for years so he decides to fill the gap that Sam thinks will help & the brothers find that maybe the key to restoring Sam’s soul isn’t that far away & only requires Dean to take control to save his brother from himself. (Dean/Sam) *Angry/upset/wary!Dean & Drugged & soulless Sam that’s rather agreeable for once* Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Him from Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language as well as explicit content. I’m also throwing a kink and minor BDSM warning.  
> Pairings: Dean and Sam  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the imagination that comes up with the story.  
> Note: This one came from a prompt over message by reader zemyx1995 who wanted some drugged Sam. I hope this fits the bills as it was the best I could come up with short notice. I also hope those who read it do enjoy it as writing Robo-Sam is never easy but I do like how this one came out.

**Save Him from Himself**

****

“Get the hell away from him!”

The sharp, deep and harsh voice snapped from the now kicked open motel room door and had the tall, slim blond with too much makeup and too little of the skintight black leather outfit turning with the leather riding crop in her hand.

“Hey! This is perfectly legit!” she argued while only being a little intimidated by the tall man in jeans and the denim jacket that had busted in gun drawn. “He’s paying me to do this.”

“Right. He paid you to drug him senseless and tie his damn ass to a bed while you what? Beat the crap out of him and fuck him?” Dean Winchester was beyond enraged but he was also more than a little shocked at what he’d found by the time he’d caught up to his soulless little brother.

He and Sam had been fighting for days ever since they learned what was making Sam act so un-Sam-like. When his brother had gotten out of the Cage his soul had been left behind and this version of Sam was driving Dean nuts.

This version of his brother was brash, rude, reckless and that was just while they hunted. Any other time Sam’s moral compass was so far South that it made Dean wonder just what the hell he’d do next. He’d known he was going to bars and fucking anything he found there so after one time when Sam all but vanished for four days he’d put his foot down and tried to forbid his brother from going to anymore bars or having sex until they got his soul back.

That fight had ended up with Dean on the floor with his lip busted and Sam in his face telling him that if he wanted to control him then he’d better man up and do it the right way, the way that he and Sam had been dancing around for years. Then he knocked Dean out and was gone.

It took Dean two days, a lot of hunting and swearing he was kicking the soulless bastard’s head in before dragging his ass back to Bobby’s panic room until he found a way to restore Sam’s soul back to the emo-little brother that cried at movies and shot puppy eyes when he wanted his way.

Dean had been expecting to probably find his brother in some cheap motel with a woman but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting what he found now.

Sam was out cold, limp from whatever was in the needle lying beside the bed. He was on his stomach with his wrists and ankles spread and hooked with heavy cuffs to each post. There was a thick black leather collar on his throat that had hooks to lock the red ball gag that was stuffed in his mouth and a leather blindfold covering his eyes.

The heavy cuffs that were also hooked around Sam’s biceps and thighs could also be used to restrain him with any number of the other toys laid out on the other bed in the room.

Sam’s back, legs and ass were already dotted with bloody welts from the riding crop in her hand and as Dean got closer to the scene he could see that his brother’s body was up off the bed enough to show that his cock was locked in some kind of metal cage that was twisted at a way that it even made Dean hurt to look at it.

“Move,” he growled again, motioning with the gun to step up to feel for Sam’s pulse and he wasn’t sure to be relieved or worried that it was beating strong with only the slightest jump. “Sam?” he called but frowned when his brother remained still. “What did you give him?”

The woman had backed away. “Got me,” she shrugged while reaching for her coat. “He had the needle ready and told me what to do with the stuff once he went down,” she regretted not finishing since this one looked like he could handle a lot of punishment. “He paid me $500 to tie him like he is, use some of these toys and then fuck him with that strap on cock thing. He’s kinky but kind of cute when he gives you those big eyes.”

Dean could only stare at her. He hadn’t seen those big eyes since before Sam jumped into the damn Cage over a year ago and none of this was making sense to him. “He paid you?”

“That’s how it usually works, sugar,” she laughed, holding out the wad of cash. “You want this since you busted in before I finished?”

“Keep it and go,” the hunter growled, frowning as she was reaching for the door. “Wait. Don’t you want to take your…toys?”

“Those are all his, hotstuff,” she smiled, blowing him a kiss before walking away.

Dean waited for the door to close before locking it and doing the usual routine to ward the room before taking his jacket off and tossing it and the gun on the other bed to try to make sense of this.

His soulless, morally confused brother certainly seemed to have a lot more kinks than Dean originally thought but this still didn’t make sense to him. He’d seen Sam with woman in bars and Sam, this Sam, was all dominant type A personality so Dean was having trouble picturing that side of his brother with what he was seeing now.

“What the hell are you playing at Sam?” he asked even though he could tell whatever the hell his brother had drugged himself with or had the woman use had knocked him right out. This was also the only time Dean had seen Sam asleep, drugged or not, since they began hunting together again.

Sitting on the bed, Dean started to reach up to undo the first cuff when he suddenly pulled back to take this sight in.

His geeky little brother had grown into a drop dead gorgeous man years ago but since all this moron did was work out Sam had muscles where he hadn’t before. His long powerful legs were tight as muscles shown on his arms and across his broad shoulders with how he was tied.

It wasn’t anything that Dean hadn’t seen before since this Sam enjoyed coming out of the shower without a towel just to get a reaction from him.

He had Sam’s memories so of course that meant he knew about the shared feelings that both brothers had but so far Dean had managed to keep from acting on them. An act that was getting harder and harder with every damn push to his nerves Robo-Sam used to try to get him to consign them both back to hell.

Dean had wanted Sam in a not so brotherly way since he hit 16 and grew into the legs and arms he’d gotten after the growth spurt at 14 and his little brother hadn’t exactly been shy in his admission that he felt the same way but Dean had fought the desire to take and claim since one drunk night when he’d come so damn close.

Now he was sitting in a motel room with his brother naked, unconscious and tied to a bed and it was getting too hard to not touch just a little. Of course Sam was bleeding so Dean did have an excuse if he wanted to stoop that low.

He still couldn’t understand why his dominant little brother, the guy who’d had sex while thinking Dean had been kidnapped by aliens, had gone into sub mode or whatever this was. Or why he wanted to be drugged and tied with a stranger that could have turned out to be some nutjob.

“I am so kicking your damn ass for this, Sam,” he growled, giving a not so light slap to his brother’s ass without even thinking but jerked his head back at the low moan. “Sam?”

Dean knew every sound of pain his brother could make and he’d heard a few more sounds from this side of his brother than he cared to think about so he knew that was not a sound of pain at the slap but more… “ _Sonuvabitch,”_ he hissed when he felt himself twitch at the thought that maybe Sam drew pleasure from the pain even if that didn’t explain the drugs and extreme crap like the gag and blindfold.

Getting up to dig through Sam’s bag, a bag that he hadn’t seen before, Dean pulled out a vial and felt his knees go weak. “Damn it, Sam!” he whirled back to the bed to grab a handful of hair and was graced with another muffled moan. “Are you awake?” he demanded after he jerked off the blind fold to see long lashes still covering his brothers eyes but caught the rapid movement under his closed lids. “You have to answer me, Sam. That’s a side effect to this damn drug. Blink once if you can hear me.”

Growing up in bars and clubs Dean had learned about every drug out there that he could possibly come into contact with and he’d made damn sure to teach his brother to watch out for them. This was a newer one but he still knew it.

If used in a high enough dosage it left the victim in a near zombie state where he or she couldn’t move but the brain still worked and it also forced them to listen to questions or orders given.

Dean’s stomach was in knots as he watched carefully until he saw the slow blink, not sure if he should just walk away until this wore off or beat the living hell out of Sam for putting himself in this position. “Did you pay that hooker to tie you up after you drugged yourself?” he demanded and hissed at the single blink, noticing that where Sam’s body had been tense while even drugged it seemed to be slowly relaxing. “Do you know how risky that is?”

Another blink so Sam did understand what he’d been doing. His brother was just in the dark as to what the hell to do now.

Dean had been in sex clubs before. He’d played scenes before when he was trying to adjust to being out of hell since he sure as hell couldn’t go near Sam with all that dark energy and need coursing through him so he suspected he knew what this was but he just didn’t get why Sam was doing it.

This Sam didn’t have a submissive bone in his body and wouldn’t submit to being tied like this much less drugged so Dean didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know so he’d ask.

“Listen to me,” he dropped his voice to the low dangerous one he used when hunting, the one the he’d begun to notice was the only one this Sam even paid attention to when he spoke to him. “I’m taking the gag out for a minute but you keep your mouth shut unless I ask you a direct question. Do you understand?”

A single blink answered so Dean undid the straps on the gag to pull it out and was half expecting instant attitude so it rocked him a little when Sam remained quiet as if waiting and then he remembered what he’d said, smirking. “I chased your little playmate away before she did her thing. What did you want her to do?”

Sam licked his lips but kept his eyes closed. “Punish me,” he replied, voice low and only slightly slurred. “Laid the stuff out to use.”

“Yeah, nice stash of S&M toys, Sam,” Dean had to admit he was both impressed and a little scared at some of them. “Then what?” he demanded, jerking a handful of hair. “Answer me!”

“Fuck me,” Sam gritted, groaning a little at the feel of fingers digging into his scalp.

“Now that she’s gone, do you want let go?” Dean asked, a little hopeful that his brother would say yes but surprised that he was also equally hopeful that he said no.

“No…sir,” Sam replied quietly, unable to move between the drugs and the cuffs but thought he still felt Dean tense beside him.

The last word nearly had Dean hard right there because his brother hated that word more than any other but knew it was standard in some clubs. “Do you want me to punish you?” his voice was dropping lower, fingers digging more into Sam’s hair but instead of fighting back or tensing Dean was shocked when Sam went lax as if relaxing from the pain or…because it was Dean with him.

Instead of answering Sam merely blinked but groaned when a sharp hand slapped his ass. “Yes,” he answered on a moan.

The punishing wouldn’t be too hard right now since Dean was still pissed at his brother but it was the other that he wondered about. “Open your eyes and look at me,” he ordered firmly. He waited until Sam’s eyes, slightly glassy but nearly black with more lust than drug, opened to try to look for his brother. “The other thing that you wanted her to do, do you want me to do that? Do you want me to fuck this ass into the mattress while this cage keeps you hard but won’t let you come?” he asked tightly, digging his fingers into Sam’s jaw to force his head to turn to look at him. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sammy?”

Whether it was the rarely used these days nickname or the harsh grip of Dean’s fingers but the answer broke free with a near sob. “Yes!”

A piece of Dean knew he should be getting the hell out of there until Sam came back to his senses and he figured he might hate himself when this was over but for whatever reason Sam, the cold, unemotional man side that came back, seemed to need this and if there was one thing Dean had usually done it was to give his brother what he needed.

“If I gag you again, how can you safeword out if you want to stop?” he demanded. He might be willing to try this but not if Sam didn’t have a way out if he wanted to use it.

“Buzzer,” Sam’s hand moved to show his brother a small buzzer clenched in his fist which would make a sound if Sam felt he needed to stop, not that he planned to use it but it was also a rule.

Running his tongue over his teeth, Dean nodded. “Fine. We’ll try this but if I decide you’ve had enough we stop because with you drugged this much you might not be able to tell when you’ve had enough. Clear?”

“Yes…sir,” Sam replied, gasping when Dean’s teeth unexpectedly raked over his shoulder.

“No, we don’t do that. Use my name,” Dean hated the whole ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ crap while other Doms got off on the power it gave. Plus this was still Sam, still his brother and he’d be damned if Sam would say ‘Sir’ to anyone now. “Say it!”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam seemed to relax a little more at that, groaning again as he looked to see Dean’s rugged face watching him carefully before the ballgag was held back up and he opened his mouth to let it be hooked again.

“If I ask a question you blink once for yes, twice for no. If you want to stop you damn well buzz out and don’t do this macho crap you like to do now,” Dean told him firmly and then checked the restraints to be sure they weren’t too tight or too loose.

Once he was happy with that he eased away to check out the things laid out on the other bed. The various whips were all short enough to ensure he could be close enough to gauge Sam’s reactions. The finger claws were sharp enough to cause pain but not real damage unless he used a good bit of force. He tossed a few things back toward the bag.

“No tasers or cutting until we see where this goes,” he spoke gruffly while examining a few other toys that did have promise such as the small bullet vibrators that had a small silicone line attached for easy removal. “When you come out of this you’re going to tell me what the hell made you want this but for the moment let’s see just how hardcore you are, baby boy.”

Sam moaned behind the gag even though he knew Dean hadn’t touched him yet. He could answer his brother when it was time. He just wasn’t sure Dean would like the answer very much.

Right then Sam was floating on the drugs and also the feel of Dean’s full strength slapping his ass, one cheek and then the other until he was twitching, his trapped cock wanting to get fully hard but couldn’t.

“I’m going to tell you something since you can’t mouth off back at me,” Dean had kicked his boots off and pulled his socks off to make it easier later. Now he was kneeling behind Sam, in between his spread legs to unscrew the cap off a bottle he’d found in the bag. “I’ve dream of having you like this since you were 16. Since I got back from my stint in Hell, I’ll admit that I went to a lot of clubs to try to find a way to get off when all I dreamed about was cuffing you to a bed and having my way with you.”

The older Winchester stuck his tongue in his cheek at the low moan. He squeezed some of the lube over the crease of Sam’s ass to feel his jerk at the coldness. “Hold still!” he snapped, voice harsh despite the shaking in his heart at what they were doing. “Normally I’d take the time to open you a little but I’m not sure if you deserve that since you knocked my ass out.”

Sam knew that would come back to bite him in the ass, literally as he felt the feel of something round, cold and hard pushing against the rim of his hole and a piece of him was sort of glad he’d fingered himself open a few hours earlier.

Even with that he knew the little vibrators would still cause some pain as they stretched his ass to take either the fake cock or his brother…if Dean went that far.

He groaned more when something felt a little odd and he bite down on the gag when he realized Dean had shoved two of the bullet vibrators in at once and it made him shudder to think that his brother was putting all of them up inside him and as he felt fingers as well he moaned, hips trying to move but his legs were tied tight.

“You stay still or I’ll find something to hook these thigh cuffs to the bed with,” Dean growled, giving another slap to Sam’s hip before going back to carefully arranging each of the small things up inside his brother’s tight ass before reaching for the buttplug that would push them all up where he wanted then and also keep them there until he was ready to take them out.

Dean’s cock had gotten harder just from inserting each one slowly, making sure to rub it and move it until Sam’s body was responding with little jerks and low moans. “You like how those feel up inside you, Sammy?” he smiled tightly. “You did real good, little brother. Taking all those little vibrators up your ass and then that plug to keep everything right where I want it. Now watch what happens when I hit this button.”

A push to the rewired remote control turned all the bullet vibrators on at once to move and vibrate and shake along the tight walls of Sam’s ass but also as he turned the plug on and it push up to allow Sam’s prostate to be touch with multiple points he eased back to watch as his brother’s body tried to move but the drug made it hard to move.

“You can move and make noise if I order it. That’s what that drug does so…let me hear you, Sam. Let me hear how that feels but stay still,” Dean worked his zipper down to relieve the building pressure there as he listened to the low moans that Sam was making.

Moans that got louder as he reached for a short whip with nine ends that he began a slow even motion with. He didn’t use his full strength since he wasn’t out to cause Sam real injury or pain but he wasn’t sure what it made him that he was getting off on the low moans and low whimpers his hardcore soulless brother was making with each lash over his back, his shoulders, his hips but Sam got the loudest when Dean increased both strength and speed when he began to slash the whip over his ass.

“Is this what does it for you now, Sam?” he asked tightly seeing that despite his sounds and how he jerked and arched into the touch that Sam wasn’t fighting and he almost seemed relaxed under the onslaught. “The pain or is it that you think you do need punished for something?”

Sam couldn’t answer so he simply nodded. He’d done this a couple times since being back, before hunting with Dean again but never with this intensity of feeling and he knew it was because it was his brother doing it that allowed him to give into it more than he had with others. Even drugged to near paralysis he’d still kept some control. This time he gave that up fully.

Dean controlled the speed of the vibrators and kept changing it so Sam couldn’t adjust to one speed or setting. He left them in far longer than he might have before as he worked on his brother’s broad shoulders with the finger claws.

He found what pressure point made Sam arch and which ones had him whimpering through the gag and Dean found that he was also relaxing into this game they found themselves in. He used only enough pressed with the claws to make a few small scratches over Sam’s shoulder and then as he saw small lines of blood well up he put his lips over them to lick and soothe the wounds and found that had an even more intense reaction in Sam than nearly anything else he’d tried.

“Huh,” he muttered, moving to the side to pull Sam’s head back by his hair. “Look at me!” he ordered harshly, swallowing with lust blown hazel eyes finally opened to stare at him. “Do you want to feel my hands and mouth on you instead of these toys? Is that what you want, Sam? Yes or no?”

A steady blink gave him his answer and he leaned forward to hold those eyes fully. “You listen to me and listen to me good because I won’t say this more than once. I do this, I give you this and you’re mine. No more cheap hookers, no more bars, no more pickups. You belong to me and if you need this, whatever the hell it is, then I’ll give it to you but on my terms.”

Dean saw a flash of something but it was gone as quickly as it came but he held his brother’s face in his hand. “You want out you buzz out now because I won’t ask again,” he warned and then merely waited to see what Sam would do since Dean knew the drug should almost all be gone or enough of it was that his brother could make a free choice.

Sam’s body was on fire. He accepted and welcomed the pain now that the damn drug had eased enough to let him feel every touch, every move Dean made. His basic instinct now was to fight to be free but the tone of voice, the sharp grip of fingers in his hair relaxed him and he knew what he wanted.

He slowly let his eyes close as if in deference to the man in control and let his hand open to drop the buzzer; effectively telling his brother he agreed to those terms.

“Open your eyes,” Dean ordered, voice deep but not quite as steady. As Sam’s eyes opened again, he touched his face with a gentleness that belied what was happening. “Love you,” he told him, seeing the surprise a second before he kiss Sam around the gag. “Before I uncuff you I will kiss you without that damn gag in. Just so you know.”

Letting go, Dean moved back to behind Sam after he made short work of losing his jeans and boxer briefs to begin to remove the plug and each vibrator with a slowness that soon had Sam shaking and Dean growling.

The removal of each bullet shaped vibrator left Sam feeling a strange emptiness until he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a thickness of a different type brushing the rim of his not quite stretched enough hole.

Sam’s hands tugged in instinct but stopped when fingers dug into his hair to pull his head back. He groaned when hot lips closed over his neck above the collar to suck until they both knew there’d be a mark in the morning.

“Next time I’ll stretch you properly but this time,” Dean groaned, wondering when it became so easy to say next time but knew he couldn’t go back from this now that he’d touched Sam. “This time…gonna fill you up so good, baby boy,” he growled, using more lube on his cock than he had on the vibrators as he eased the head of his hard and dripping cock into his brother’s ass to give a testing push.

Sam was stretched but still tight since Dean assumed the only thing his brother had ever had back here were his fingers and some fake cock since he doubted Sam, either version, would let a guy close to him after some past experiences.

He waited to see how his brother handled it and when Sam merely stayed still he leaned forward to press his chest over Sam’s back to kiss his neck and ear hotly. “So tight and hot, little brother,” he whispered, feeling the shiver go through his brother as he rolled his hips a few more times to enter Sam more with each thrust.

Dean’s body was screaming to claim and despite the fact that he could or that Sam would let him like this he didn’t want to cause Sam more pain than was needed so he took it in steps until he growled when he felt his brother try to move.

“My rules,” he warned, thrusting forward with a bit more force since he knew it would take him flush and heard Sam gasp and then moan at the feel of his cock hitting his already sensitive prostate. “There’s my boy,” he smiled against Sam’s neck, tasting sweat and something that Dean knew was just Sam as he slipped one arm around his brother’s chest while reaching above him. “I’m going to unhook the cuffs so I can pull you up on your knees. You’re going to unsnap that damn cage since I looked and it’s a simple flip lock and nothing like the one I will buy to put on you if this is what you seriously want from me,” he paused to feel Sam shudder at the low promise in his voice. “Take it off and make yourself come while I fuck this ass into next week,” he ordered in that deep gravelly tone that Sam couldn’t refuse.

It took Dean a minute to work the cuffs loose with one hand but once he had them open he pulled back to bring Sam’s back flush with his chest and it also adjusted how deep his cock went to make it hit that spot in Sam that had his brother’s muffled words dying off with a groan.

“Feel me deep inside you, Sammy?” he teased, voice low and breathy; pure sex and sin as he stroked his fingers over Sam’s heaving chest to being to play with his already hard nipples while seeing in the mirror above the bed that Sam’s one hand was stroking his hard cock while his other had slipped back to find his balls to tug on them as Dean’s hips were thrusting faster to make sure to hit that spot with his roll and thrust. “Feel me hitting that spot that makes you see stars in those big dark eyes, little brother? God, you feel so damn good around me, Sam. Gonna tie you up every night and take this ass. You want that?”

Sam’s brain couldn’t function even if he could answer. He couldn’t feel emotions, hadn’t been able to since he came back but this…what he felt now with Dean…if he still could love then he’d willingly say those words to his brother.

As it was with the gag in his mouth all he could do was groan low in his throat as he felt Dean jerk behind him and then an odd warmth was filling him causing him to shudder as his own orgasm hit him hard.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, Sam’s body clamping down around him to squeeze his cock with each thrust up to touch his brother’s sweet spot as he came hard and fast; feeling Sam shudder as second before he was coming over his hand and on the bed with a muffled scream that they both seemed to know was Dean’s name. “So good,” he kept whispering while sliding his hand down to capture Sam’s free hand and press them both over Sam’s hard rippling stomach. “Can you feel it, Sammy?” he asked, lips and teeth teasing his jaw. “Feel me filling you with my come? All hot inside you? You have no idea how hot this is for me.”

Sam was moving more now, thrusting back and then forward as Dean moved his hand down to help draw out Sam’s climax a moment longer before he felt his brother cry out behind the gag and then go limp in his arms.

“Sam?” Dean had to be quick to support his brother’s weight, concerned only until he saw his chest was moving normally and he just seemed to have been knocked out at the unexpected force of the orgasm. “Yeah, that’s what you need, Sammy,” he murmured, holding him up while he worked the last of his own climax out and them just stayed still to hold his brother against him for another moment since he knew he’d never be able to once Sam woke up.

By the time Sam’s brain woke up and his eyes opened he found that he was laying on the other bed. He’d been wiped clean and dressed in a clean pair of jeans but no shirt. Of course he also knew he’d been cuffed again and the gag was still in but he stayed still to watch as Dean stepped into his line of sight.

“So…the drug all the way out?” Dean asked even though he knew it had been pretty much gone by the end.

Sam blinked once but still remained still. He’d let Dean play this out and see what happened as his brother tossed the t-shirt he’d been holding aside to sit on the side of the bed.

“Until those cuffs come off you still mind your manners,” Dean warned sternly, a little nervous now but he’d run this to the end. “Don’t talk,” he ordered while he reached up to undo the gag, carefully working his thumbs into the hinge of Sam’s jaw to help work the stiffness out but left his hand on the side of his brother’s face. “I think I mentioned doing something once that gag came out.”

Sam remembered his older brother mentioning kissing him, wondering if that was why Dean’s eyes appeared more nervous than he had been or if he was concerned about what would happen once the cuffs came free. He merely nodded, lifting his head as Dean leaned closer to take his mouth with his in a kiss that surprised the younger Winchester.

He’d been expecting heat and force but found his heart beating a little faster at the slow deep kiss that was soft and gentle and soon had Sam leaning more into it, wanting to savor the touch of Dean’s lips on his; a memory that he’d only dreamed of until now.

“I don’t know what happened or why you needed this but I won’t regret what I did,” Dean began as he eased back to hold Sam’s eyes. “I also meant what I said. I’ve avoided doing this with you since you were 16 because I didn’t want to hurt you or cross that line not because I didn’t want you because every one night stand I had, every time I had sex it was your eyes I saw. So, I’ll give you what you need but you screw up and step over the line by going behind my back like you did this time and it’s over…we’re over and soul or no soul I will kick your ass. Agreed?”

Sam nodded, still following his brother’s orders which were a lot easier like this.

“This is new since even while I went to clubs I didn’t always care for a lot of the strict rules so if this is what you want, if this is what it takes to keep you from drugging yourself and letting some damn hooker beat you raw then we’ll do it but I have rules. You listen to them and then make your choice,” Dean eyed him seriously and wishing it was easier to read Sam but this side of his brother wasn’t as open even though he swore he’d seen some emotions tonight.

“I told you tonight you never call me or anyone else ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’. You use my name. I don’t like this collar. It’s too wide and cold looking so while we’re shopping for a new cockcage we’ll also look for a new collar that we both can agree on. I won’t expect you to wear it all the time. You can wear it when you need to do this,” Dean would keep to himself that he did like the image of Sam wearing the collar 24/7 but he knew his brother and wouldn’t ask him to do that.

“I’d prefer this stay within the room but if you need to hit a club sometime and it’s a safe one then we’ll discuss it but you’re mine and I don’t share that body with anyone,” Dean was firm on this since he knew in some clubs there were Doms that lent their subs out and he’d be damned if anyone touched Sam when his brother wasn’t in the hunter mindset; he’d be too vulnerable.

“When we do this I’ll take care of you. I’d do that anytime but…you’ve changed too much to allow me to do that,” he hadn’t meant to let his voice drop but it still hurt to not see those smiles Sam could give when happy. “When I wake up since you probably slept as much tonight as you will for a month we can talk about things you like or don’t like. I want you to be honest with me because I won’t do anything that you might not like or want. There are things I won’t do if it becomes a trigger to either of us but…we’ll talk that out later. I’m going to let you loose and then the scene’s over.”

Which Sam took to mean his brother expected anything to happen as he saw the way Dean’s body was tense as if waiting to defend himself if Sam lashed out once he was freed.

Sam watched as Dean reached up to undo the cuffs first before turning his back to Sam to get his ankles free. He rubbed his wrists while moving his shoulders to work the kinks out of them before sitting up.

“Dean,” his voice was ragged after having the gag in so long and moaning for hours but saw his brother still.

“Yeah?” Dean tried not to tense but not that Sam wasn’t drugged or cuffed he was leery to what his brother would say.

“You didn’t wait to see my answer to those rules,” Sam mentioned casually, lips curving in a small smile when he could see his brother cursing at himself for that lapse. “May I still answer?”

Dean turned back to stare at him, a little surprised at being asked for permission. “Sure,” he nodded and then waited for the other shoe to drop.

“Yes, Dean,” Sam murmured, voice softer, more controlled than he’s spoke with since they learned his soul was missing. He moved slowly so he didn’t put his brother on edge as he reached up to touch Dean’s face while bowing his head to let him know he agreed to his terms. “Can I ask one more thing?”

“You’re loose, Sam. We’re not playing a scene now. You don’t need my permission for anything,” Dean was beginning to wonder if he should check his brother to be sure this wasn’t a demon trick.

“I’m still wearing this,” Sam’s fingers touched the collar still on his throat but caught his brother’s hand when he went to remove it. “No,” he shook his head, a little tone coming into his voice. “Please, leave it until you buy me one you like and you put it on me.”

“Sam…” Dean wasn’t sure how to handle this change in Sam. “I told you that you don’t need to wear the collar unless you…”

Sam nodded, trying to find a way to explain this to Dean and realizing this was the closest he’d come to feeling nervous and also more like his old self than he had in a year. “I know that you’re right. That without my soul I have no ability to judge what’s right or wrong and how out of control I can get. I know that and I don’t want to be that way, Dean.

“I can’t say that I’m eager to get my soul back and suffer the pain of knowing what I’ve done without out but I also don’t like what I do. I can’t control myself and it’s hard to let you but…” he paused to take his brother’s hand to place it on the collar. “This gives you control over me. This makes me want to listen to you in all aspects of our lives. So long as I wear it I know I won’t lose control or hurt anyone, including you, because you won’t let me. It’s why I did this tonight.”

Dean was stunned by the open admission, fingers stroking over the over and the skin above it. “You drugged yourself and bought a hooker,” he pointed out with a smirk. “Not so much control there.”

“I knew you were on my ass, Dean. I knew you were close or else I never would have put myself in a position like that,” Sam cocked his head, a low whimper escaping his lips at the brush of fingers over his skin. “I’m afraid you might be mad but…I needed to bring you into this like this because I knew you’d never touch me or do this to me if I came right out and told you this was what I needed.”

Dean opened his mouth to bitch but closed it because he knew his brother was right. He never would have been able to do what he’d done tonight if Sam had broached it out of the blue. It felt odd to consider it but if Sam accepted he needed help to hold control and this is what he’d let Dean do to help him then he’d put his reservations aside to see how it went.

“You’d wear my collar?” he asked quietly, seeing Sam nod. “You’d listen to me even when we hunt or in a bar when we’re having a night off?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam murmured, turning his face into his brother’s hand to press his lips into the palm. “Will you kiss me again?” he asked, dropping his head only to have it lifted back up.

“Look at me when we talk, Sam,” Dean didn’t want a slave and that’s what he told his brother. “I don’t expect absolute obedience since I’d be saying ‘Cristo’ too much if I ever got that from you. I don’t want a slave. I just want my brother back in some way and God, yes, I’ll kiss you, Sammy.”

Sam’s smile this time was more open than Dean had seen in months and he returned it while curving his fingers around the back of Sam’s neck to bring his head down into a slow deep kiss, hearing Sam sigh as his lips parted to allow Dean’s tongue to explore until both men were left gasping for breath.

“You kiss like I always dreamed you would,” Sam whispered, wondering if perhaps his brother was the key to finding his soul since he felt so much now when he hadn’t before. “I want to feel you again, Dean.”

“You will soon,” Dean assured him, fingers steady as they brushed back through Sam’s hair but couldn’t bury the yawn. “If I tried now I’d fall asleep so…” he wanted to settle this tonight but he was exhausted so he went to push up to clear off the other bed of the dirty covers so he could drop onto it when he blinked at the feel of fingers on his wrist. “Sam?”

“Sleep with me?” Sam was a little surprised that he felt tired since he didn’t sleep but maybe it was the effects of the drug or the strength of the orgasm but he was tired and he wanted to feel his brother’s warm hard body pressed against him.

Dean decided he was going to drop holy water in Sam’s breakfast or lunch but right then he smiled and let his brother pull him down onto the bed to stretch out with him and nearly sobbed with the emotion that filled him as Sam turned to lay his head over his chest like he would when he was younger and they shared a bed. “Sam?”

“Love you,” Sam whispered with his eyes closed. He didn’t see the look of shock but felt the kiss pressed against his head.

He was relaxed and at peace as he fell to sleep listening to Dean’s heart under his ear. He knew they’d have some setbacks with this new change between them but if doing this would keep his brother happy and safe then Sam would risk getting his soul back. Plus he still did like to see Dean smile and he did like to be able to say those words; words that actually had meaning behind them when he spoke them now.

Sam still had his doubts about what would happen if they got his soul fully back but he might have to research to see if maybe what was happening between them was a start and if it was, if he could ease into it rather than have it all surge back then perhaps Sam would be more eager.

Of course the first thing he wanted was to see what his brother had in mind as far as a collar and a cockcage went and for the first time in over a year when Sam closed his eyes it wasn’t to dreams of fire and pain but it was of peace and his brother’s touch.

**The End**

 

 


End file.
